


The UnKnown

by rite8



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rite8/pseuds/rite8
Summary: I do not own any of this character. All belongs to Emily and I'm just doing this to fill up my time till Season 4 comes!Pardon my grammar. English still not my first language.Summary: What happened to Waverly and Doc after they passed the door?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waverly heard her own screamed echoed throughout the empty space. She screamed Wynonna’s name louder still in the hope that her sister will heard it. She didn’t know how long she was at it but as she felt the burn starting at the back of her throat she know she should stopped. She know she should conserved her energy and started to use her thinking cap to face whatever is happening to her right now. 

She can’t though. She was panicking at the moment. Seconds after she passed the door, the tree roots let her go but before she can run back towards the door, it suddenly disappeared into thin airs. She was alone. Alone and freaking out at the moment as she slumped towards the floor and cradled her knees closed to her body. 

“Nic..” She sobbed out her girlfriend’s name. They didn’t even say goodbye. 

“Oh god..Nicole…I’m so sorry, baby.” Waverly sobbed into her knees. 

She didn’t know how long she was down there but she perked up when she heard her name being called out. She stood up and turned around to search for the familiar voice.

“Doc? Henry?” She gasped the name out. Hoping that it was not her imagination.

The fog in front of her lifted and there he was. Standing facing her with a relief look on his face.

“There you are, Waverly! I’ve been searching for you for quite some time.”

As Doc walked closer, Waverly realised that no she’s not dreaming and Doc Holiday is really standing in front of her. She’s not alone! Waverly jumped into Doc’s arm grasping her friend tightly in her arms.

“Doc! How…how are you here?” She asked as soon as she let the man go.

“I followed you. Since Wynonna can’t. The shield didn’t let her in and I can’t just let you go alone like that.”

“Oh god..I’m so glad that you are here. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if I’m left alone. I will go crazy.” Waverly rushed out gratefully.

Doc shook his head. “No, I reckon you will be doing fine on our own. You are a tough lady, Waverly. Nothing can bring you down. I’m just here to be your backup if anything.”

Feeling her confidence coming back at that statement, Waverly turned to look at her surrounding carefully. There’s nothing but thick fogs surrounding their bodies. But earlier she noticed that it gave way to Doc when he walked towards her.

“What should we do?” Doc asked from behind her.

“I don’t know, Doc. Maybe we should just walked around and find something. Anything.” Waverly shrugged.

Doc nodded his head as he gestured towards the empty space in front of them. “Let us walk then.”

She felt that they have been walking for hours when they see a shimmering of light resembling a door. The door opened when they reached it. Is that easy? They just walked out and they are free? 

“If you are not comfortable, maybe I can go through first?” He suggested when he felt Waverly hesitated.

“No! We shouldn’t separate. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” Waverly grabbed Doc’s arm just to be safe.

“But..I agree. We should go and see.” She added before Doc can say anything.

As they walked through the door, they both noticed two things at the same time. It was the same stairs there were at earlier and it was scorching hot. Looking around they realised there was fire everywhere, on the trees, the ground even at the start of the stairs. They heard a loud roared, a gun shots followed by a chilling scream. 

They heard someone shouted. “Find the girl and kill her!” 

As soon as they heard that, Doc made a run towards the sound while Waverly followed closely behind him. They crouched down behind a bush as they heard another voice.

“You kill her and your loyalty will be rewarded!” The voice shouted again.

Few voices shouted out in agreements and few more shots rang out into the air. From their hiding place, they can see the voice belongs to none other than Bulshar and he was surrounded by revenants. Waverly put her hand up to her mouth to silent her gasped as Doc eyes widened in surprised. How can Bulshar still be alive? Wynonna killed him. They saw it with their own two eyes and the curse! Shit this is bad. 

“We will be immortal as soon as we sacrifice the last girl to the witch!” 

There was a gust of wind passing by them before circling Bulshar’s body. He closed his eyes in a frown and his mouth let out a small smirk before he opened his eyes.

“The witch just told me that there was a spy amongst us here. Someone who doesn’t belong to us. Two of them. Find them and bring them to me!” Bulshar shouted as he pointed the finger directly to their hiding place.

They turned fast and make a run for it. They both know they need to get back to the door. But as they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was no door. Nothing. Just an empty space.They heard the footsteps getting near. Shit, they are getting surrounded.

“Psstttt....Guys! Here! Here!” They both turned they heard a small shout from behind them. 

A young small dark hair girl around 8 years old hidden behind one of the tree and gestured towards her spot wildly.

“Come on! Follow me!” 

When they continued looking at her strangely, the girl just sighed loudly. “Fine! It’s your funeral!” The girl shouted before she run into the trees.

Without thinking further, they soon made chase. They emerged from the thick trees to face a big lake with a jetty. Even from afar they can see the small boat floating at the end of it. They stopped running to catch their breath before making another small run towards the jetty. 

"Where is she?" Doc asked looking around the area.

Waverly shook her head but before she can say anything, two revenants emerged from same place they emerge before and was making their way towards them. Doc quickly untangle the rope tying the boat while Waverly eyes frantically search for the little girl. 

“Let’s go!” Doc shouted as soon as he jumped into the boat.

“No! We can’t leave her!”

“Waverly, we have no weapon! I have no gun with me and they are going to kill us! Come on!” Doc urged on.

“No..Doc just go get help. They are going to kill her!” She know deep in her heart it was the same girl that Bulshar asked his followers to find and kill. She can’t let them do that. Not to a little girl.

It was no used. The revenants are now standing in front of them with one of them pointing a gun towards Doc. 

“Climb back up and don’t make sudden move, old man. Or you gonna get shot, you hear?” The first revenant threaten while the second grabbed Waverly by her arms and dragged her back.

She struggled for release while watching Doc climbed back onto the jetty and putting up his hand in surrender. As soon as he was within touching distance, he made a grabbed for the gun. While both Doc and the revenant struggled for possession, Waverly felt the hand grabbing her right arm loosen a bit and she took her chance. She quickly stepped hard on his foot and as he yelped in pain, she turned around and punched his face hard. He groaned in pain but soon stood back up while his eyes turned red before her grasped her neck in a choke hold.

“I don’t care what Bulshar want, but I’ll kill you, bitch!” He shouted to her face.

Her feet dangling for purchase as he choke her higher. From behind her, she heard a shot rang out followed by a splashed of water. Doc? The jetty was left empty. Doc's gone. She struggled harder but black spots started to appear in her vision. Shit. Maybe this is how she was going to die. Wynonna’s going to kill her for being kill like this.

She didn’t know what happened next but she heard a small shout from behind them before she felt her neck being released. before she can stopped her fall, the back of her head slammed hard onto the plank and there’s another black spot swam in front of her eyes. Even if she survived this ordeal, she's gonna have a concussion after this, Waverly thought to herself.

“Leave her alone! You big shit!”

From the slit of her eyelids, she watched as the girl from earlier stood in front of her while holding a pointy stick. The revenant just laughed before he pulled another similar pointy stick off his bleeding side. 

“Whatcha gonna do, little girl? This small wound will not kill me. I am a revenant. Nothing can kill me.” He said threateningly. 

“Run…” Waverly gasped out.

The little girl turned around to look down at her before turning back to face her attacker. Waverly felt there was something familiar with her eyes. She recognised that eyes.

“Well if you gonna hurt her, you have to go through me first!” The girl stood with her feet wide apart still pointing her stick at him. 

“Well, I just have to kill you, then.” The revenant come closer and made a grabbed for the girl.

For such a little girl, she was fast at her age. She jumped to the side and rolled away from the grabbing hands. In a flash, she stood up and stabbed the man on his back with her other pointy sticks. 

“Oh yeah, try me you assholes!” She shouted back.

The man fell down on his knees grunting in pain before he turned back to the girl. “You little shit. You are going to die now!” He shouted.

Waverly watched in surprised as the girl’s just smirked and rather than running away, she just stand firm with her feet with her feet wide apart. She took a small blade from the back of her pocket. As the man comes near, Waverly tried to shout in warning but her voice left her. 

The girl slashed at the arms grabbing her but it was no use. The bleeding arms kept coming and slapped her hard. The girl fell down onto the plank hard but soon she scrambled back up again. She took a small step back before she let out a small smile.

“What are you smiling about you little shit!” 

“Hey man, maybe you should go for your own size huh?” Doc voiced up before a gunshot rang out. 

As the revenant fell back on his knees, he looked down at his bullet hole body, grimacing in pain. The girl walked in front of him and kicked him on the crotch. 

“That’s why.” She whispered in his ears before running towards Waverly.

“Come on. We need to be fast. He's getting up!” She shouted as both she and Doc pulled Waverly body onto the boat. 

Sure enough, as Doc started to row away from the jetty, the revenant already standing up still looking at them in anger. But he didn't follow.

Waverly was still in and out of consciousness but she can hear the small chat between Doc and the little girl.

“We need to find a place to hide. They will be more coming for us soon.” Doc said suddenly.

“Nah..they can’t swim. I don’t know why but when they touch the water, they’ll burned and melt.” The girl piped up.

“I wonder what happened to the other guy, just now.” Doc replied back.

“Yeah, when you guys fell into the water, I know you’ll be okay. So I’m just buying my time.” 

“Huh? Pray tell, are you willing to share the name of such brave young little girl?” There was an awe in his tone. 

“Why don’t you tell me your name and her name first before I decided whether I want to give you mine?” The girl replied back challengingly.

“Smart too..” Waverly whispered out as she finally opened her eyes.

“Hey, you are awake! Are you okay? He choked you hard huh?” The girl kneel closer to Waverly’s head.

Waverly let out a small smile when she heard the tone of concern.

“I’m supposed to be the one that ask you that question. I’m Waverly and that’s Doc Holiday.” Pushing herself up she leaned against the side to stare at the familiar face in front of her.

“Erm..my name’s Nicole.” Doc eyes widened in realization. From the moonlights reflected from the lake, he can see a hint of red on the girl’s hair. He looked at Waverly but his companion just smile wider. Huh..apparently Waverly already know this too.

“Nice to meet you, Nicole and thanks for saving me back there. Do you know what happened?” 

“They hurt everyone there, I guess. I’m just sitting here thinking of running back home when I heard the screams. I didn’t go back in. I hide instead.” Nicole looked down at her hands as if ashamed.

“Wow..Ms Nicole. You are a very brave young girl, if you don’t mind me for saying so. If you didn’t do that you will not be able to save us just now. You’ll be hurt too.” Doc tried to pacify her.

There’s a red tint on Nicole’s cheek. “Well, when I was in my hidden spot, some of the bad guys were fighting by the water. I saw one of them fell in and never came up. That’s how I know they cannot swim.”

“Nicole, how do you know how to fight like that?” Waverly asked back curiously.

“My favorite movie was Wonder Woman. I learned all her moves.” The smaller girl shrugged her shoulder like it was not a big deal.

Both Waverly and Doc’s jaw remained agape at the statement. As they near the pier, they can hear a loud police sirens coming their way. That’ll be Nedley’s police cruiser, Waverly thought to herself. As soon as the boat touched the jetty, Nicole jumped out and run towards the sound. 

“It's the police! I’ll go get help! Stay here!” She shouted leaving the pair behind contemplating on what just happened. 

Doc turned to look at Waverly. “She didn’t mentioned this?”

“She didn’t remembered. She didn’t remembered how she got here. It’s because we are here.” Waverly said in explanation.

“Oh..what’s going to happen n..” Before Doc can finished his question, they were both enveloped by a white light. 

When they opened their eyes, they were back sitting on the empty space surrounded by the fogs.

“What the hell is happening here?” Doc whispered out lout.

" I don't know, Doc. I really don't know." Waverly replied back in worried tone. 

 

Meanwhile at the Homestead, Sheriff Nicole Haught woke up from her slumber and rushed down towards the living room before waking up Wynonna and Jeremy who was lying down on the floor beside her.

“Wake up, Wynonna! Jeremy! Wake up! I know where they are!” Nicole said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you are telling me that baby girl and Doc travelled back in time and meet 8 years old you?” Wynonna asked again curiously. 

“Yes! How many times I have to tell you this.” Nicole sighed frustration in her voice.

“Well, excuuuuussseee me if I don’t believe you. Maybe you want it to be true so much that you dreamt it? It doesn’t make sense that she’s travelling back in time. It was never mentioned in any of her book. I know because if there was, I’m sure she already told me so!” Wynonna raised her voice. 

“Urghhhhh!! Can you just used your damn brain for a second! You are killing all this revenants just because of a curse! Why would this be so hard for you to accept?” Nicole shouted back.

Wynonna feeling a bit defensive pulled up her body straight facing the sheriff. “Hey, if you are so smart then why don’t you fucking go and solved this then!”

“If you didn’t put the sleeping pills in my drinks I will not let this even happened to her in the first place!”

“Oh yeah! How will you do that huh? With your super pistol there? You nearly died hours before just caused you got stabbed, why do you think your human no super strength body can even protect her against Bulshar?”

The two now was facing each other in an angry stance. Jeremy knew any sudden move will surely made them pummeled each other within seconds. 

“Guys…guys..maybe we should calm down a little bit. We are supposed to find ways to bring them both back and this is not helping! Waves will be disappointed if she know about this! She would not want you guys to fight each other like this!” Jeremy shouted at the pair.

Hearing Waverly’s name, both feeling quite ashamed with themselves just stood back down, their body posture are no longer in attacking mode.

Feeling a pang of guilt and regret, Wynonna started to apologise. “Sorry…I shouldn’t say that. I know you are worried about her.”

“Yeah…I’m sorry too..I know you miss her too.” Nicole replied back.

“Maybe we should go back to the BBD office. I’m sure we can find something in there to explain this.”

“Yeah..maybe you can share what happened in your dream.” Jeremy added feeling slightly relief that the tension in the air has dissipated.

 

“Doc, don’t you find it weird that we never feel hungry?” Waverly voice piped out suddenly.

They both just decided to walk around the area again maybe to find another door. But it has been ages and nothing. So they are just sitting on the ground waiting. Waiting for anything. Something to happen.

“I don’t know. I know I haven’t eaten since yesterday but I have not felt thirsty neither hungry.” Doc replied back in contemplative tone.

“Hmm…do you think because it is this place?”

“I’m not sure what you are trying to explain here….”

“This place looks like it was in between nothingness and there’s no here or there, no future or past, we cannot even see the sky or even what we sat on. So it was just nothing.” 

“I reckon that’s true.” Doc nodded.

Waverly waited for Doc to add further but when he remained mum, the silences started to get to her.

“Urgh…shouldn’t something happened already?” She shouted angrily.

As soon as the words leave her mouth, suddenly a window appeared from a thin air. Walking closer towards it, they can see a glimpse of a small girl cycling with her pink bike around an old trees. Behind the tree, there was a road followed by a few row of houses in front of them. Are they in some kind of a house?

“Doc is this place familiar to you? Do you know that little girl?”

“No…nothing that I can recall.” 

Seeing the latch on the window, Waverly tried to open it but it stuck. Doc tried to break the glass with his elbow but it held strong. Nothing. So they just waited. They watched the little girl keep cycling back and forth in front of them before they heard a door bang loudly against the wall and there was a flash of red hair. 

“Nicole?” Waverly gasped. 

Sure enough Nicole, her girlfriend was leaning against the wall just under the window. What is she doing here? Doc and Waverly started to shout and bang hard on the window glass but Nicole didn’t seem to hear it at all. They shouted harder until their throat raw but Nicole remained oblivious. They watched in surprise as Nicole took out a box of cigarettes from her jeans. When she started to light one of it, that’s when it dawned on her. That’s not her Nicole. 

“I didn’t know Ms Haught smoked?” 

Waverly shook her head. “She didn’t. I mean she stopped few years back while she was in the academy because she said it messed up with her physical training.”

“So that’s not our Nicole?” Doc asked back curiously.

“No. I think that’s teenager Nicole.”

“Wow…are we now travelling back in time?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulder since she really have no idea what is happening at the moment. So they continued to watch Nicole smoke one cigarettes after another until she perked up as if her name was being called. She then walked towards the little girl and their head comes together as if in a deep conversation. Waverly smiled as Nicole started to jog back and forth as the girl cycling to chase her. They were playing tag. After goofing around for a while, Nicole stoop low at the side of the road to catch her breath while the girl still sitting on her bike laughing at her when they heard a loud boom and a crash coming from the other side.

A black truck seemingly appeared out of nowhere speeding too fast towards the little girl’s and her pink bike. Even though they know it was useless, Waverly still screamed while Doc shouted out his warning. Nicole as if sensing the danger, simply ran between the incoming truck and the girl. 

They watched in horror as Nicole turned just in time to pull the girl closed to her body before the truck made an impact. Nicole’s body was slammed hard against the front of the truck and as her body was flung out a few feet across the road, the girl was flung to the opposite side onto the grass. Waverly felt tears ran down heavily onto her cheeks as Nicole’s body slammed and bounced a few times before it stop still on the road. She bite her lips till she felt it bleed as she waited. Few minutes passed. No movement. Not even a slight twitch. 

Doc cursed out loud as he watched the driver walked out of his car, looked down at Nicole’s still body and looked around his area before going back into his car and drove away. 

Waverly screamed as they saw the blood spreading out under Nicole’s head.

“NOOOO! No! What is he doing? He cannot leave her like that! She’s bleeding out! She need help!” Waverly shouted frantically as she bang her fist on the window.

Doc pulled Waverly closed to his body hoping he can provide some comfort. 

“Waverly, waverly, calm down…she’ll be okay. That girl. The girl is okay. She’ll called for help.” Doc assured her.

“Yeah..She’s okay. She’ll be okay. We are in the past right? I know she’s all right. I know it. Please be okay.” Waverly whispered in prayer.

They watched as the girl slowly sat up from her spot in the grass looking back at Nicole’s still body. She didn’t seem to hurt at all. She crouched down to Nicole’s body and put her hand on top of Nicole’s forehead before there was a white light shone from Nicole’s body and soon after it enveloped the both of them.

As soon as the light gone, Doc and Waverly gasped in surprised. There was a pair of wings sprouted from the girl’s back as she cradled Nicole’s head in her lap. Waverly saw Nicole’s finger twitched slightly and sighed in relief. She didn’t know what is happening but she can feel it in her heart that Nicole will be okay.

As the heard a loud siren coming, the girl carefully placed Nicole’s head back onto the road before she stood up staring directly back at them. She let out a small wave before she disappeared from view. 

“What?...” Doc started. 

“Uh…” Waverly uttered out into the empty space in front of her.

“What is happening?” Doc.

Waverly remained quite.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole rubbed her forehead tiredly. The dull throb starting earlier now become like a full blown drummed playing inside her head. Usually this migraine only comes when she has too much report to write and during those days she can count on Waverly to massage the pain away. But now she need to pass this through on her own. She need to find ways to get her girlfriend back. It has been 2 weeks and it was hell. 

She looked up when she heard the small knock at the door. Wynonna. After their big fight weeks before, there were no more small jabs and snide remarks from Wynonna. It’s like when Waverly’s not there to referee their bickering there is no point of it at all. They hardly talked to each other anymore even though they were still staying in the same house. It’s not them. But at the moment, it is enough. Enough to fight the loneliness of being left with pieces of Waverly’s memories to bond them together. 

“Hey, Haught. Come on, it’s late. We need to go home and sleep.” Wynonna started. 

Nicole sighed. They have went through this so many times before and she didn’t know why Wynonna still insisted that she go home to rest.

“I’m going to stay here a little while. You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you guys tomorrow.”

Jeremy peeked from Wynonna’s shoulder. “No. Nicole, you barely sleep as it is. You went home late and start bright early in the morning. 3 hours of sleep is not enough.”

“Jeremy, just…just go. I know what I’m doing. You don’t have to lecture me on how to take care of myself!” Nicole swallowed her frustration as Jeremy walked away. She knows she shouldn’t shouted at Jeremy. He’s just a concern friend.

Ignoring the lone figure in her doorway she looked back down onto Waverly’s notebooks on Bulshar and the revenants. She has been reading the same notebook for the past hour hoping that something will give her an idea on what to do. A dark shadow fell into her sight. 

“Go away, Wynonna.” Nicole grunt without looking up.

“We need to talk.” 

“Not right now. I’m busy.” Nicole rebutted.

“Now, sheriff.” Hearing the firm voice, she know Wynonna meant business.

She leaned back against her chair. “So talk. But make it fast because I need to go back to this. I don’t have time to waste.” 

Wynonna stared hard at her sister’s girlfriend. There was something that has been bothering her about the sheriff. Her eyes are bloodshot and there was a dark circle under her eyes. The hollow in her cheeks seemed to be deepened since the sheriff lose her weight. She blamed the grief of losing her sister but now after a week of watching her behavior, Wynonna knew that it was not the only problem.

“Is your head okay?”

“What?”

“I know you have been having headache but I thought it was just because you were not having enough rest.”

“Yeah..yea..but it’s nothing that I can’t handle.” Nicole replied back dismissively. 

“I don’t think you are telling me the truth.”

“What? Suddenly now you care about what happened to me?” 

“Shit, Haught. Of course I cared! When Waverly come back she’s gonna kill me if I let you get sick like this!” Wynonna shouted.

“If…if she comeback at all.” Nicole said in a sad tone.

Wynonna slammed both her palm onto the sheriff desk hard. Nicole jumped in surprise. 

“I didn’t stuttered did I? I said when and it’s going to be soon. You just wait and see.”

Nicole stood up and put up her hands in surrender.

“You are right. She’ll be back. I’m just tired and not thinking straight.”

“You were never straight. So it’s no wonder that you are a mess right now, Haught.” Wynonna scoffed.

Nicole let out a small chuckle at the small jab. Her tensed shoulder relaxed a bit.

“But it doesn’t get you out from telling me about what’s been happening with youself lately. Is it another dream?” The Earp heir added.

Nicole shook her head. “No..”

“So?...” Wynonna gestured her arms wildly. “Tell me…”

“I’ve been having this headache for quite a while. It’s not bad on any day but it turned worst since…”

“Since Waverly…”

“Yeah…”

“We need to get you to the hospitals.”

“No.”

“Haught, it’s not up for discussion. You need to get yourself checkout.”

Nicole shook her head adamantly. “No, Wynonna. I’ve been to the damn hospitals so many times since I moved here that will last for a lifetime. I already took painkillers. It helped.”

Wynonna knew the sheriff was lying. But other than forcibly hog tied and kidnapping the sheriff to the hospital, there’s no way they can made Nicole go to the hospital. So she do the next best thing.

“You are going to ride back with me and Jeremy to the homestead. You will sleep like a normal person and if tomorrow you are still not feeling good, I will sic Nedley on you and he’ll bring you to the hospital. Deal?”

Knowing it’s better for her to surrender, Nicole just walked to her chair and started to put on her jacket. They both walked to the waiting jeep, Jeremy’s at the driver seat making sure the heat is already on. As soon as Nicole jumped into the back seat, she leaned her head against the window and before long she passed out of exhaustion.

She stirred awake when she heard a knock on the windows. Wynonna opened her door and she slowly trudge through the snow hoping she didn't fell asleep on her feet before even reaching her bedroom. Thinking about the bedroom made her missed Waverly's presence inside it. With all those additional blankets. A sudden thought occurred to her. 

"Do you think Waverly will be cold? Where ever she is?" 

"I don't know." Jeremy replied and before he can added more, Wynonna interjected. "She'll be fine. She know how to take care of herself. So you better do the same too."

,p>Nicole didn't reply as she just walked up to the bedroom to change into her pajamas.

She was brushing her teeth when the blackspots started accompanied by a blinding pain. She gripped the sink hard as she let the waves of pain went through her body. She didn’t know how long she stood in the bathroom until she heard a loud bang at the door.

“You okay in there, Haught? You know you cannot hog the toilet right? Someone else is staying here too.” Wynonna shouted. 

“Give me a minute here. I’ll be coming out in a seconds.” Nicole grunted back.

Taking another deep breath, she ran her fingers under the water and use the tissue to wipe her runny nose. She wiped the sink clean and flushed out a bloodstained tissue before making her way out the door.

“All yours..” She gestured to the opened door.

Wynonna squinted hard at the sheriff before blurting out. "I hope you clean up your mess."

"I did, Earp. You don't have to worry about that."


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you cold?” Doc asked as she watched Waverly hugging herself.

Waverly just shook her head. “I just…I missed them. I missed Nicole.”

“I know what you mean. Do you want to try to walk around again?”

“I’m not sure what we are supposed to do, Doc. I feel like we should just waited for them to rescue us.” Waverly suggest feeling hopeful.

“No. We can’t just sit here and wait. We need to do something.”

Waverly sighed out loud but she relented. There’s nothing better to do either way. They may have been walking around in circle but nobody was there to tell them differently. But soon they reached the same door they went through earlier. However, the door now was painted bright blue.

“Should we go?” Doc asked.

Waverly just shrugged her shoulder. “Why not. Let’s go.”

As soon as they opened the door, they saw the same little girl earlier sitting at the bottom of the stairs as if waiting for them. Minus the wings of course. 

“There you guys are! I have been waiting here for ages!” The girl said excitedly as soon as they reached her.

Waverly looked down at the girl curiously. “Who are you? Why are you waiting for us?”

The girl squinted hard at Waverly as if she didn’t believe that she was asked such question in the first place. 

“I’m an angel, silly!” 

“I think we knew who you are little lady, but my friend here was just wondering what are you doing here?”

The angel just shrugged her shoulder and shuffled her feet. “I can’t tell you that. My job is just to show you.” 

“Show us what?” Waverly asked.

The angel just pointed her finger towards the dark forest. “There. She’s waiting for you there.”

“Who?” Waverly felt her heartbeat fast. 

“Just follow that and see.” The angel insisted as suddenly a small path opened in front of them. 

As Doc made his move to follow Waverly, the angel grabbed his arm. “No. That’s only for her. She need to take this walk alone.”

“I promised her sister that I will protect her with all I have. I’m not going to let her walk into the forest alone.” Doc struggled for released.

“No. Rest assured there’ll be no harm be fall onto her. She need to do this on her own.” The angel said firmly.

Doc knowing there’s nothing else he can do but just stared at Waverly’s retreating figure as it was slowly consumed by the dark forest. 

Waverly followed the path until she reached a small clearing. It’s the same lake they’ve been crossing earlier. This time around, there was a small bench occupied by a person. Her person. Even though from behind them, she knew that body intimately. 

“Nicole!” Waverly ran excitedly toward the hunch figure but there was no acknowledgement.

“Nicole?” Waverly tried again as she comes near. 

Nicole just kept staring down at her finger before she burst out in anger. “I hate you, Waverly!”

Waverly jumped back in surprised. “Baby…I’m sorry…”

“I will never forgives you for this. For…leaving us like this. I hate you for leaving Wynonna and me alone to deal with all this!” Nicole continued on frustration in her voice.

“Wait..Nicole, please understand that I need to help Wynonna. I know we can break the curse.” Waverly tried to grasp Nicole’s arm but her girlfriend move away before she can do so.

“Wynonna has not been coping well. She’s drunk every night and Jeremy. Well Jeremy has been camping out in the office hoping to find a way to bring you back.”

She stood behind Nicole and asked her curiously. “What about you?”

Nicole just shrugged her shoulder. “I’m just trying to keep myself together. Be the strong one. For Wynonna and Jeremy. But it’s getting harder every day. I can’t help them much longer. You are always the one that kept us together. You are our missing link.”

“But I’m here now...” Waverly walked closer. Hoping she can provide some comfort even though Nicole didn’t seem to welcome it.

“I don’t even have the chance to answer you yet that day…why am I always the last to know about your plan? Am I really that important to you or I’m just someone that you hold on to so you are not left alone? I am alone, now. I should be mad at you. At Wynonna. You guys kept forgetting that I want to help to. I’ll do anything to help you. I’m the sheriff for god sake! 

Nicole let out a disappointed sigh. “I’m just a tool. There’s nothing here. Nothing left.”

Nicole put her hands up and Waverly saw that Bulshar’s ring still on her finger. Same as the day she put it on her. Nicole pulled the ring off her finger and Waverly heart started to go in panic mode as the taller red head pulled back her arms as if she’s throwing it into the lake. That’s when she heard Wynonna voice from the edge of the forest. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly said excitedly.

But the other Earp heir just ignore her presence as she focused her attention towards Nicole instead. The sheriff arm locked back in motion.

“Yo, Haught! Stop playing! Better get your ass in soon! My ass is getting colder and Jeremy said he found something.” 

Nicole stopped. The ring still held tightly in her fist. Wynonna as if sensing her indecision just called out again. 

“Come on! You can do that another time.”

Nicole sighed in defeat. As she walk passed her, Waverly tried to grasp her arm to stop her. To explain. But her hands just grasped empty air. Waverly gasped in surprised as Nicole turned back toward the lake and stared hard at her or more specifically through her.

“I have been waiting my whole life for you, Waves. But I don’t know how long I can do that anymore. I love you.” Nicole said in defeat before she turned and walked away.

“Nicole…?” She felt consumed by sadness. Her legs doesn’t seem to be able to hold onto her weight anymore as her body fell onto the bench.

As her girlfriend’s word and actions kept playing in her mind, she started to sob uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.”

She felt the presence sitting beside her on the bench.

“Why are you showing me all this? What’s the point of this?” Waverly burst out in anger.

“You need to decide what path you are going to choose. Stay or go. You’ve been taking your sweet time here and there’s not much time left.” The little girl answer calmly.

“If I chose, what’s going to happen to me? To her?” 

“I can’t answer you. It all depends on what is your next move is.” 

Resigning to her fate, she asked. “What do I need to do?” 

The small girl let out a smile and jumped up in excitement. “I’m glad you asked me that question. Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is going somewhere..Just need to go back for us to go forward..

Nicole heard the chime of an incoming message from her phone but she ignored it. Her eyes were focused on the sign in front of her. Purgatory Spa House. Her girlfriend was missing. Or more specifically hiding away from her. Even after promising Chrissy that she will make sure her Dad eat healthy for a month doesn’t work. Waverly’s best friend stubbornly refused to tell her where Waverly was.

After their last meet up at the police station two weeks ago, Waverly was still ignoring her call and text messages. Whenever she stopped by the Shorty’s it’s like the youngest Earp heir can foresee it and made herself scarce. Going to the Homestead will be like invading her girlfriend’s privacy and she didn’t want to test whether Wynonna’s threat of using the Peacemaker on her was real if she ever put her foot near their house.

Her only solution was to get Wynonna to spill. But since the sisters was tight, it’s not an easy thing to do. When Dolls hinted that it was easier to get Wynonna drunk than to spill the secret of her sister’s where about, that’s when Nicole get the idea. She bought the most expensive Whiskey, left it in the pantry and wait. Sure enough as Wynonna walked into the station in the evening, she went straight for the coffee maker and let out a squeal of surprise when she found the bottle. 

Nicole waited with bated breath as Wynonna took a few sips here and there while prancing around station with the bottle grasped tightly in her fist. She waited and waited. Before long, she noticed the slurred in Wynonna’s speech and that’s when she questioned her. She was relief by how easy Wynonna spilled Waverly’s plan for the day and if she felt a slight tinge of guilt for tricking the Earp heir, she pushed it down. She reasoned out that since she was desperate enough to see Waverly and apologized to her, Wynonna will finally relent and told her when she sober.

And now, now she was just staring at the entrance of the Spa for the past half an hour. Skulking in her cruiser at the dark corner in the parking lot. Her initial plan was to wait for Waverly to finish her session then to intercept her in the parking lot and started begging for forgiveness. But she was getting antsy sitting here waiting. She should be walking in there demanding to see Waverly but at the same time she was having doubts. She didn’t know whether she was making the right decision. She supposed to respect Waverly’s demand for a space. Waverly trust her enough that she’ll respect her wishes. She shouldn’t violate her trust like this. 

“But you already done that. Might as well face the music. You got nothing else to lose.” The voice inside her head said encouragingly. 

She nodded her head. Yes, Waverly already cut down any attempt of communications with her. She missed her girlfriend. They have never been apart this long before and it was really getting to her. She’s losing sleep and she was a mess at work. She need her girl back. She need to see Waverly so she can explained her reason for doing so.

After another pep talk, she took a deep breath, grabbed a bunch of sad looking flowers from the passenger seat that she bought in a spur of a moment from a petrol station earlier. It’s not much but she hope Waverly will softened enough once she saw the flowers and give her a chance to explain.

She walked still with her uniform on towards the reception area and took a deep breath of relief when she saw the teenager’s manning the desk behind it. She can do this.

“Hey, Carly. How are you?”

“Hi, Officer Haught. Bit busy. We have discount day today…What can I help you with? Do you need to book a session?” 

Nicole shook her head and just gestured towards the flower in her hands. 

“No..no.. Just want to surprise my girlfriend. Did Waverly came in here today?” 

“Oh..but we cannot let anyone just walk in without appointment.” Carly kept staring at the flower curiously.

“I know the flower doesn’t look too good at the moment but its just.. I bought this earlier and I was caught up with work and well here they are. We were supposed to meet up and I just want to make it up to her.” Nicole explained in a sad tone. 

Carly’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh..uh… how sweet! Of course...Yes..yes she came in earlier with Rosita. They should be by the hot tub right now since I saw them just finished with the massage earlier.”

“So may I go and see them?” Nicole asked.

The girl nodded her head eagerly. “Just go ahead and turn right when you reached the end of the hall. Just follow the sign to the hot tub area.”

Feeling slightly guilty for lying, Nicole stopped to ask back. “Are you going to get into trouble for this?”

Carly just shrugged her shoulder. “Nah, we can considered this even. You help me get Mr. Paw even after he scratched all over your arms.”

“Don’t worry about it. It is my job to make sure all Purgatory residents are safe and sound. That includes your cat too.” Nicole replied as she tipped her hat before making her way into the hallway.

She followed the directions given and after a few minutes of walking around the intricate hallways, she finally reached the end of it. The space opened to a bigger one which separated out with a few mirror partitions for privacy. She searched for Waverly and walked passed a long table full with beverages before she heard Rosita’s voice. Her heartbeat quicken anticipating their first meeting since their fight. 

She imagined Waverly’s eyes will warmed up upon seeing her. How she herself will go down on her knees begging for forgiveness and before long they will be making up, hugging each other not letting go.

The imaginations shattered into pieces as soon as she turned the corner to face the two occupants in the hot tub. There was no mistake the scantily clad body in the flowery bikini belongs to her girlfriend, Waverly. The same body that was leaning towards Rosita, kissing her. She didn’t know how long she watched the pair but soon as she saw Rosita kissing Waverly back, she took a step back. The flower dropped onto the floor, trampled on by Nicole as she ran out.

She ran past the empty reception area and jumped into her cruiser. She started the engine but let it remained idle as the earlier scene kept replaying in her mind. Waverly kissing Rosita. Rosita kissing Waverly’s back. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

She can feel her heart shrivels up inside her chest, tightened up like it was being squeezed hard. Making it hard for her to breathe. She didn't think that it will hurt like this. Waverly’s not supposed to hurt her like this. She punched steering wheel until the both the skins of her fist broke and started to bleed. As she watched the small trickle of blood ran down her wrists Nicole let out a small chuckled.

"Wynonna's right. Once Waverly realised her worth, she'll leave me for someone better." 

Even though she know Wynonna only said it while she was possessed by the demon, but in rang true in her mind, it was all coming back at her in a flash. All the insecurities that she kept hidden down inside now reared up its ugly head. Shaking her head sadly, she started to cry.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the cruiser crying her eyes out. But when she saw Carly's head peeking out from the Spa's entrance, she know she need to make her move. So she took a deep breath to calm down before she radioed the station to inform them that she’s taking the rest of the day off. As she drive out of the parking lot, she know Nedley will have her head over this but she doesn’t care anymore. 

Gripping the steering tight, she wince at the pain in her fist as she let the tears running down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away using her sleeves but soon she gave it up as the tears kept coming down hard. She also knew as a police officer she shouldn’t be driving when she was this upset but since this is Purgatory, what’s the worst that could happened? Other than your girlfriend kissing another girl and being chased around by Revenants?

As soon as the thoughts passed, there was a blinding light coming her way. Since she was coming from a corner, she may have overestimate her turn. She swerved the car hard to the left hoping she has enough time to avoid the incoming truck but it was too late. Her cruiser was flipped a few times as it was hit at the side before screeching to a stop a few feet away. As the car bend awkwardly against the broken fence, Nicole try to assess the damage to her body. Everything hurts. Maybe this is how I die. It’s the last thought running through Nicole’s mind before she passed out.

Her eyes opened when she heard a loud commotion at her side. Looking around the place, the white ceilings, a beeping of monitor and the familiar blue attire, she realised she was lying on a bed in a hospital. Suddenly the curtain at her side was pulled back and Wynonna’s face appeared in front of her. 

“Haught! What the hell! Are you trying to kill yourself?” Nicole grimaced in pain as Wynonna bend down and give her a small hug. 

Next, Jeremy poked his head from over Wynonna’s shoulder. “I’m glad you are alive, Nicole. But your car is dead. Gone. Lucky you only left with a few bruises.”

“Yeah and a nice concussions!” Wynonna added sternly.

Feeling curious, Nicole again tried to assess the extent of her injury. It was impossible. It should have been worse.

“Erm, what happened?”

“OMG, did you have lose your memory too?” Wynonna gasped.

Dolls cleared his throat loudly from behind them.

“Enough, Wynonna. Nicole, you were in a car accidents earlier. They are able to extract you out and lucky enough there was not much injury as you can feel it yourself.” The agent explained. 

“Wait until I tell Waverly about this. I’m sure she’ll be dotting on you till you are up and healthy. Then she’ll kill you for getting hurt in the first place.” Wynonna grinned mischievously. 

She felt a slight twinge of sadness at the mentioned of Waverly’s name. She know Wynonna meant well. But it just brought back the memories earlier. That Waverly was no longer hers. 

“No, please don’t tell her. She’s just…she need time for herself.”

“But..I’m sure she’ll like to know about this. You are hurt!” Jeremy interjected.

“No! I can tell her later, I promised.” Nicole jumped up. “She just need a time alone…I mean she has been talking about it..and with the Revenants and the witch, she hardly have a time to take care of herself. Let her have this. She deserved this.” She worked hard to make sure her face remained neutral as she felt the three pair of eyes scrutinizing her.

“Well…if you say so.” Wynonna shrugged her shoulder.

Seeing as Jeremy still trying to voice out his protest, Nicole gestured towards her arms in the sling and her bandaged fists. “You all hear what the doctor said just now, I just need to take it slow. It’s just a sprain. I can even checked myself out later.”

Dolls shook his head. “That’s why it’s hard for me to believe this. Your car was totaled beyond recognition but here you are alive and well.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean. We should be glad that Haught still breathing! Come on. I’m hungry and I need proper food if I need to stay here all night. Jer..you have the first watch.” Wynonna instructed before pulling her fellow agent out of the room while ignoring the protest coming from Nicole.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Wynonna turned to face Dolls. 

“There is some weird shit is happening here…”

While in room, Jeremy tapped his foot waiting patiently for Nicole to say something.

“What?”

“I know you guys were having a fight. I know you don’t want to tell them but I know. But she told me all about it.” Jeremy explained.

“Urgh…it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, proof it to me then. You can call her now. Here, you can use my spare phone. I’ve put in your sim card already. I’ll just go find Wynonna and Dolls. So you can have some privacy.”

Nicole waited until Jeremy left the room altogether before switching on the phone. Few chimes rang out continuously signaling a few messages that came in. She scrolled through it uninterested, but stop when she saw she have one unread message from Waverly. 

‘Dear control freak, I will talk to you when I want to talk to you.  
Till then have a nice life hurting the people that you love.’

It doesn’t surprised her anymore when she felt the stabbing pain. The one that ran right through her heart. At the same time she felt numb. Maybe it was partly due to the morphine that was running through her blood. But the other part of her already know the truth, it’s time. She’s letting Waverly go. 

Waverly deserved better and since she already saw it with her own eyes, she know there’ll be no chance of any reconciliations between them. Switching off the phone, Nicole just laid back on the bed and let her tears ran free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's POV

“She never mentioned this to me! She didn’t say anything at all!” Waverly cried openly at her girlfriend’s heartbreak.

“Why! Why can I hear all her thoughts! This is too much!” Her heart hurts seeing the pain that she inflicted upon Nicole. She didn’t realised until now how reckless she was with her girlfriend. 

They already made up. When she told Nicole that she kissed Rosita, she saw the pang of hurts in Nicole’s eyes but it soon replaced with warmth of forgiveness. They talked about how Nicole have a secret wife. How the Sheriff tried to tell her but never finding the right time and Waverly in turned forgave her. How Nicole was the one that put all the extra efforts in making sure they were back together as before.

The scene that she was watching now brought out a new light on how she didn’t deserved to be forgiven so easily. She was appalled to see how her behaviour effects Nicole like this. Nicole was not Champ, she knew that. Nicole will never do anything to purposely hurt her and even when she hide the DNA results she was basically trying to protect her and what did she do? She made her girl break like this. She cried openly into her palms.

The small angel just patted Waverly’s arm comfortingly. “That’s not why we are here. Focus, Waverly. Do you remember what you did earlier?”

Waverly tried to recall back.

It all started when they were sitting at the back of the cruiser while Nicole was contemplating whether to go into the Spa or not. She didn’t know how but she was able to hear Nicole’s every thought and felt all her feelings like they were sharing the same body.

They watched the scene played again as Nicole ran back towards the cruiser after she saw Waverly’s kissing Rosita. She was scolding her past self for being stupid enough to ever kiss another girl. Even when she was feeling hurt. It doesn’t give her a reason to cheat on Nicole like this and feeling the same pain that Nicole when through, she was grateful that Nicole even spare her a glance afterwards. 

Few minutes later, there were back in the cruiser, as the car speed out from the parking lots. Waverly, familiar with the road knew the car will be reaching a dangerous corner soon. With the speed, together with a snow slippery road, it was not a good combination and since Nicole currently speeding past the normal town limit, she knew this will not end well. 

Nicole though was too deep in her despair that she didn’t even notice that the cruiser was getting faster. Her eyes were staring right ahead but she didn’t seem to see where she was going.

“Wait, what is she doing?” Waverly stated in panic.

“Tell her to slow down now.” The angel suggested.

Without questioning it, Waverly jumped into actions. She started to shout at Nicole warning her on the danger ahead.

“Baby! Stop! Baby! You need to slow down! You’ll killed yourself!”

Nicole didn’t seem to hear her. The speed was getting faster and faster.

Waverly bang on the partition separating the two of them.

“Wait, Nicole, please!! Listen to me! Don’t do this!! Nicole! Stop that this instance!”

She saw Nicole glazed eyes cleared a little bit but the cruiser still move at the same speed so Waverly continue to beg.

“Please..baby. I love you. Please slow down. Slow down now! Please, Nicole. ” She continued to sob.

Waverly took a deep sigh of relief when Nicole seemed to follow her instructions. Finally, she put her foot on the brake, slowing down the cruiser. But as the cruiser turned a corner, Waverly gasped in surprise as they were face to face with a speeding truck head on. There was no time to evade it even as Nicole turned hard on the steering wheel.

Waverly’s body disappeared and reappeared at the side of the road as she watched the impact in slow motion. The truck collided with the cruiser’s head on. She watched in horror as Nicole braced herself against the door and the seat, but it was no use against the big metal coming her way. As the front mirror broke into small pieces, some of the shards fly through the air slicing Nicole’s cheek and neck before her body slammed hard onto the front truck. 

Seconds later, everything turned still and quiet. Nicole’s body was slumped onto the steering wheel. Her body was so still while there was blood splattered everywhere. Knowing she need to do something, Waverly started to run to the cruiser.

She opened the driver’s door and gently pulled Nicole to the ground. 

“Baby! Baby, please wake up! Wake up!” She search for pulse but she cannot find any and she’s getting more panic as she felt the warmth leaving Nicole’s body. She can literally feel Nicole’s life slipping through her fingers.

She cried, she begged and she shouted for her love to wake up but it was no use. She cradled the now cold body closer as she howled out loud. 

“Don’t leave me…sob…Nicole..sob..please, baby. I love you. Please, God… I’ll do anything. Don’t let her leave me like this. I need her. Please….” Still sobbing she didn’t realised the white light that started to consume her body.

Suddenly there was a pair of wings sprouted from her back and as the wings envelope both figure on the side of the road, the small angel let out a smile. 

“Finally….” She whispered.

 

“I..I saved her?” They were both now stood at the roof of the hospital.

The angel just nodded her head and smile wide.

“H…How?”

“After your father, well you are part of us now and we need to find your place here. It doesn’t surprised me that you are one of her guardian angel. Once you realised this, then only then I can moved on.” The angel explained. 

“What? What do you mean? One of it? How many is there?” Waverly asked back in curious tone.

The angel just shrugged. 

Waverly continue her question. “So, what now?”

“I’ve been with her since she was born and I need to move on. She need someone better to protect her.”

“Better angel? How much better will I be when I just know about this now!” Waverly said in panic.

“You’ll know what to do when the time arrived.” The angel slightly turned her head as if listening to something.

“You can’t just expect me to just accept this responsibility! I cannot take care of her when I’m still human and now you are asking me to be her guardian angel! She’ll hurt or even worst died within seconds under my care!” Waverly started to pace back and forth ranting out her frustration.

The angel just shook her head. “We believed in you. But I must leave you now. I’ve been summoned.”

Soon as the word left her mouth, her body started to fade out. 

“Wait!! You can’t just leave me here!” Waverly shouted and as she stepped forward to grab her, her body now was back into the foggy space.

“Waverly? Is that you?” Doc called out.

Resigning to her fate, she answered. “I don’t know who I am anymore, Doc.”

 

Nicole woke up screaming. She was sweating bullets.

As Wynonna and Jeremy rushed into the room they saw the terror in Nicole’s eyes.

“I died that night. I died….” Nicole whispered repeatedly.


	7. Chapter 7

“You are getting weirder every day here, Haught. Are you sure are you okay?” That was the first response by Wynonna after Nicole explain what she saw in her dream.

Sighing in exasperation, she turned to the next occupant in the room. “You believe me right?”

Jeremy just shrugged his shoulder. “Anything is possible. Since we have nothing to go on at the moment,  we should keep an open mind.”

“That’s what I’m scared of. The sheriff here maybe losing her mind.” Wynonna replied back sarcastically.

“Urghh...I know you and Dolls thought my situations was weird before..think Wynonna..” Nicole urged.

“Yeah...she only had a sprained and a scratch remembered? It was not possible with that head on collision. It's possible that Waverly was there. Saving her.” Jeremy piped up suddenly excited.

Wynonna in the meantime just shook her head. “We know she’s an angel but why would she be back in the past? What is she doing there in the first place and who's to say that Haught here was just imagining that she saw Waves then? Why she just remembered it now?”

“It’s possible because it hasn’t happened yet. That her memories was not even formed because Waverly haven't been there yet. I heard about this. Maybe I should go research on time travel. It could happen.” Jeremy said before he rushed out of the room.

“I would thought that you of all the people would believe me in this.” Nicole said into the silent room.

“There’s no point to get our hopes up for some daydreaming here, Haught. We should find ways on how to get the door back. Not chasing some past and time travels. Now you are making our only researcher chasing some ideas that doesn’t make sense at all.”

Nicole sighed in defeat. There’s no point. No point talking to Wynonna when she was like this. They bickered like this before and she was tired. Tired of trying to convince Wynonna that Waverly may have been there in her past. She walked past the brooding Earp and exit  the station in a huffed. She walked on till she stood in front of Shorty’s Bar.

She remembered the very first time she met Waverly. How nervous she was trying to introduce herself to the younger Earp. She first saw Waverly when she was helping an older lady carrying her groceries back towards her car. Seeing such a kind gesture from the small woman made her day. It didn’t hurt that Waverly was a nice looking woman too. That’s when she decided that she need to find a time to introduce herself.

She pushed the door and entered the bar. Behind the counter she saw Kate busy cleaning up the glass. Kate the vampire. She was manning the bar on behalf of Doc. Since Doc went missing, she took it upon herself to take care of the business. Wynonna didn’t protest as long as she got a free beer out of it once in awhile.

Since Nedley was being hired back as part time Sheriff, Nicole can focus most of her free time finding Waverly. This was where Nicole always go to whenever she felt overwhelmed in her research or too tired to think of anything else. It’s been a month and Waverly still not back. With Wynonna balking at every suggestion that she made, she didn't know how they are going to even start getting them both back.

She sat on the stool at the end of the bar. They bar was quite empty except for a few unfamiliar faces sitting on the booth at the back. She concluded that the families was just a tourist that was passing by from their attire alone. Ignoring them, Nicole signal for a drink and wait.

She didn’t have to wait long.

“How are you doing there, Sheriff.” Kate asked.

Nicole just shrugged her shoulder. “Nothing new, Kate.”

“Don’t lose hope yet, I know we can get them back.” The vampire replied back confidently.

Nicole nodded her head. What else is new. She heard it all but it’s taking its toll on her. She started to doubt her own sanity. Maybe Wynonna is right. She may be dreaming up all this event and diverting Jeremy away from his research. She finished her beer and stood up.

“I’m gonna go. Just need to clear my head a while.”  

“Hey, don’t let Wynonna get to you.”

Nicole let out a small smirk. “It’s that obvious huh?”

This time the vampire let out a small smile. “You guys are tight. But you are both quite the same actually. Hard headed and hot tempered. When you are fighting for the same cause, conflicts bound to happen.”

Nicole thought about it as she drove back toward her apartment. She need a change in scenery. Being out there in the Homestead alone in the bedroom without Waverly just brought back her own demon. That she’s not good enough. If she was brave enough, fast enough or good enough then maybe Waverly will asked her to help. But she was not enough. That’s a fact.

 

Doc keep peering at the figure huddled closely beside him. Waverly seem to be sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb her. But since she’s back from her journey, she seemed a bit different. He can’t pinpoint the exact changes but something did. Like Waverly has certain aura about her that was not there before. She also seem to glow from inside like there was a small bulb of light shining from deep inside her. He can’t really explain it. He didn’t know how to.

When he saw the slight movement, he took the chance. “Waves? Are you awake?”

He saw Waverly blinked opened her eyes slowly. Like she’s fighting herself from going back to sleep.

“I’m not sleeping, Doc. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Life. Our past and future. How did we come here.”

“.....”

“I mean all this while I keep thinking that it’s not fair that Wynonna get to be the one that break the curse. I was the one that stayed. I am the one that did all this research. But now apparently I have another bigger path to take and honestly I don’t want it.”

“What are you talking about?” Doc asked back in curious tone.

“You know I’m half angel?”

Doc nodded his head.

“Well, I just got promoted as guardian angel.”

“What?”

“Yeah..and the best part was that I’m guarding my own girlfriend! Nicole! She’s the one that I need to take care of!”

“Well, that’s good news then.” Doc replied back nonchalantly.

Waverly sit up so quickly that Doc eyes widened in surprise. “I can’t do that to her! I can’t even take care of myself! How can I be responsible on her life!”

Doc shrugged his shoulder. “Well, can you say no?”

“I tried to but the girl said that it was time. I don’t really have a choice?”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly replied back sullenly. “I really don’t know.”

“Well that’s not good enough, Waves! We need to find our way back home. We can’t just let this thing put us down. We need to go through the facts. What do we know?”

“Erm...well we know that I’m a guardian angel now.” Waverly started.

“Yeah..and it involved Nicole. Every time we found something new, it always comes back to Nicole. We need to know why.”

“How?”

“I remembered earlier when you are frustrated, you conjured up the window. You think you can make something appears again?”

Waverly closed her eyes and think about Nicole. Her eyes, her smiles, her dimples and her soft red hair. But the scenes suddenly changed. Darker red. Blood.

“Shit!” Doc said in surprise.

Waverly opened her eyes and they were in Mercedes’s house. Nicole was tending to Kate’s injury when there was a loud bang comes from the front door. They watched the scene played out as Nicole and Kate giving as good as they got against the beekeepers. She didn’t realised that her girlfriend was fighting for her life against Bulshar’s minion. It never came into her mind that they will attacked her. She only thought that Bulshar’s aimed always towards her and Wynonna. The Earp’s heir.

“Nicole, watched out!” Waverly shouted in warning as the scythe stabbed Nicole on her side.

She rushed to help but her body passed through Nicole. Doc tried to grab the beekeeper that’s coming toward Kate and the same thing happened. They were invisible.

“I don’t understand! I touched her before! I saved her! Why can’t I saved her now!” Waverly said in panic tone.

Soon, the fights ended. Doc watched as Nicole pushed her hand to stop the bleeding as she started to make her way out the door while Mercedes and Kate keep arguing. Waverly shook her head angrily.

“She’s too damn stubborn for her own good. They shouldn’t let her go like that!”

Doc put his hand to her shoulder to calm Waverly down. “The blood. Nicole know Kate cannot resisted the smell of blood and she need to warn you guys. She didn’t want Mercedes to get into trouble too. She’s thinking as the Sheriff.”

They watched as Nicole struggled to open her cruiser’s door but the door was locked.

“Urgh..why didn’t I get the replacement key. Shit. I can do this. Yes, need to continue walking now.” Nicole mumbled to herself.

“Urgh...now she’s being stupid! She should called for backup! Anyone! Where is the ambulance!”

Doc trying to be the voice of reason started to speak up but before he can do so, Waverly put up her palms.

“I know. They already left the town. Only Da..Charlie left. Because we initially thought he was dead.”

They followed Nicole as the sheriff walking slowly towards town. All the while Waverly was screaming her head out on how stupid and stubborn Nicole was being at the moment. Doc winced at the curse word Waverly’s throwing at her girlfriend. The Sheriff will be in a lot of trouble if they ever get back.

Waverly only ceased her shouting when Nicole stumbled and fell onto the road. Waverly gasped in surprise and bend down trying to slap Nicole awake. But her hand passed through Nicole’s body like there was nothing there.  

“She need to wake up! Why can’t I do anything about this? Help me!” Waverly pleaded at her silent companion.

Doc just looked down at the pair nervously. “I’ll be here soon, Waves.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. The blood smells was too intoxicating to resist.”

Seconds later they watched, Doc’s blurry figure stopped beside Nicole. Doc past self snarled down at unconscious Sheriff and he started to lean down near Nicole’s wound. Doc remembered this clearly. He remembered how sweet Nicole’s blood smell was. How he felt the sudden thirst to feel a taste.

“Wait! What are you doing! You are supposed to help her!” Waverly shouted at Doc’s past self started to lick on Nicole’s open wound and slurped on the blood.

“Stop it! Stop it! Doc stop it! You’ll killed her!” Waverly shouted.

“I can’t Waves. It’s too tempting and I’m too hungry.” Doc looked down to his feet in shame. He know what he did was wrong but there was nothing that they can do to stop him.

“You are not going to kill her! I will not let you! I’m her guardian angel dammit!” Waverly snarled into his face.

That’s when he saw it. Her eyes shined bright blinding him and suddenly a pair of wings sprouted from behind Waverly’s back.

“Waves…” Doc took a step back and gestured towards her back.

Waverly turned around as soon as she felt the wings behind her back. She put up her shield and forced it towards the oblivious pair. On the first try, there was a small breeze and she saw vampire Doc stop his drinking and look around like he was disturbed by something. It’s working.

Waverly gathered more strength and this time she blasted her shield harder. Vampire Doc was pushed back from Nicole’s body and as he was trying to get his bearing back, Waverly shouted her instructions.

“Get yourself sort out! Before I killed you!”

Knowing he cannot just let himself killed Nicole he took a step forward and grabbed his past self by his shoulder and punched him. This time he felt the slight tinge of pain as his fist met his own face and as vampire Doc went out cold.

“We need to get her to Homestead now. She’s losing lots of blood. Charlie can save her.” Doc cradled Nicole’s body in his arms before making a run towards the Homestead.

“Wait! What?” Waverly chase the retreating pair.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though she knew everything will be okay, she still hovered patiently behind Charlie making sure that Nicole was healed back to her normal self. She’s really glad that Wynonna was there while her past self occupied with Bobo. She didn’t know what she’ll do if she lose Nicole like this. She didn’t want to lose her without expressing her love. She was scared before. Scared that once she uttered the sacred words something bad will happened. She cannot afford to lose the person that she love anymore. She has lost enough.

After Charlie left, she watched Wynonna caressed Nicole’s forehead lovingly like she always did when Waverly need some comfort. 

“Get rest, Nicole. Don’t you dare leave us. My sister will never forgives me if she lose you.” The older Earp said before leaving the barn calling Doc to follow her.

“What now?” Doc asked. 

Waverly closed her eyes in concentration and smiled when she opened it back.

“Your past self just followed Wynonna.”

“How?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulder. “I just wished for it. Charlie taught me.”

Before Doc can asked further, there was a small moan coming out from the Sheriff.

“Waves….” Nicole mumbled out while her eyes struggling to open.

“Shh….rest, baby. You need it. I’ll be here.” Waverly started to stroke Nicole’s back to sleep.

Suddenly she heard a small chuckles coming from the dark corner of the barn. The same one that made her chill to the bone.

“I didn’t know that angel can lie?”

Doc stood in front of Waverly trying to protect her against the dark figure coming their way.

“Jolene? What are you doing here?”

“Miss me, Doc?” She cackled harder before she put up her hand and flicked her wrists.

Doc bodies went sideways before it slammed hard at the barn door. His body slumped unconscious onto the floor.

“Doc!” Waverly gasped in surprise.

“He can’t protect you. He’s mere mortal.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m taking back my birthright!” Jolene snarled.

“You are already dead. You can’t take what’s not yours.”

“You are really stupid don ya. You think that stupid tree killed me? I pleaded fealty to Bulshar and he got better plans for me and that plan will happened now!” Jolene shouted before again she put up her hand and waved it again. A dark fog appeared before it fly straight to Waverly.

Waverly put up her hands in defences blocking the force of power that coming her way. The strong force pushed her back a step but her shield remained intact.

Jolene raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Well, you learned fast. Let’s see what other things that you’ve learned.” 

Suddenly the tools hanging against the wall start to shook hard before it came flying towards her. She ducked and rolled away hiding behind the old table in the corner. Her eyes frantically searching around her surrounding trying to find anything to use to protect herself. She need to buy time. She need to get Doc and Nicole out of there and fast.

As if reading her mind, Jolene’s started to cackle evilly. Waverly take a small peek from behind the table and her eyes widened when Jolene focused now turn toward Nicole’s.

“Hmm...I’m tired of this game. Since you are too busy saving yourself, maybe we can make this game more interesting, shall we? Let’s see whether I can do something on your girlfriend here.” 

Waverly started to run back toward Nicole but her legs suddenly were tangled in roots. Roots that are coming out of the floor and as it started to circle around her body stopping her advance, she watched in terror when another black fog started to swirl Nicole’s body. 

Jolene laughed harder when the fog entered Nicole’s nostril. 

“I can’t wait to see you suffer.” Jolene laughed again before she disappeared. The roots trapping her also vanished into thin air.

At the same time there was a loud commotion from outside the barn and Waverly know that she need to act fast if she want to preserve this timeline. Past Doc will be running into here soon to help Nicole defend herself against the beekeeper. 

She ran toward the still unconscious Doc and squeezed her eyes shut and thought of the garden. Few seconds later, everything was quiet and when she opened her eyes, there were back in the garden but few feet ahead the little girl from earlier waited for them with a disapproving frown on her face.

 

“Nicole! Hey, wait for me!”

The Purgatory Sheriff stop her jog and face Waverly’s best friend, Chrissy.

“Hey…” Nicole greeted.

“I’ve been looking for you. Dad say you’ll be here.” Chrissy started to explain.

Nicole just raised her eyebrows and tapped her foot impatiently. She was itching to tired herself out from this run so that she didn’t have to dream tonight. The dream is getting worse everyday. She’s not getting enough sleep and her sunken eyes reflected it. She didn’t know how long more she can survive with three hours of sleep. She tried everything but it didn’t work and the dream always about the same thing. Something bad that she can’t remember but made her wake up sweating profusely while her heart beat so fast that it felt  like she’s just finished running.

Realising that the sheriff was not going to say anything further, Chrissy started. “I heard you are not feeling well lately so I make this for you!”

Nicole looked down at the thermos offered by Chrissy. “What is it?”

“Some Chinese herb soup and small snacks that are good to get your blood flowing and heal whichever ills you. I took down the recipe from the internet.” 

“Erm..why? Why are you helping me?” There is a curious tone this time. It’s because even though Chrissy is Waverly’s best friend, they hardly hang out together whenever Nicole’s was there and since her big fight with Waverly last time, she knew Chrissy harbour some hard feelings for her. For hurting her best friends. 

Chrissy shrugged her shoulder. “Mr. P told me about what happened yesterday. How nice of you helping him clear all his old junks at his backyard. But he did mentioned that you didn’t look too good either. So I just thought hey, I can help with that! I know Wynonna is not that good of a cook and that’s not going to help with your appetite either.”

Before Nicole and protest, Chrissy added further. “I’m just trying to help as much as I can. I miss Waves. You are the closest thing that I have. I can’t talk to Wynonna.”

Hearing that, Nicole’s shoulder slumped in defeat. It’s true. Wynonna hardly talked about what happened. She’s too focused on her mission and it’s like anytime someone mentioned Waverly’s name she’ll just get up and walked out from there. Never said a single word. 

“Yeah, thanks for this. I really appreciate it. Really. Chrissy, if you need someone to talk, you can call me okay? We are doing our best to get her back.” Nicole said determinedly.

Chrissy nodded her head. “I trust you. I know you’ll get her back. So in the meantime, we can keep each other company yeah?”

Letting out a small chuckles, Nicole offered her hand. “Deal.”

Their handshake were interrupted however from a loud horn.

“Yo, Haught! Stop your flirting and get in here! Jeremy want to see us!” Wynonna shouted from her jeep. Waverly’s red jeep actually. Nicole felt a slight pain in her heart but she tampered it down.

“Fuck you, Wynonna!” Chrissy shouted before she waved her goodbye to the pair.

As soon as Nicole situated herself on the passenger seat, Wynonna put her foot on the pedal and gassed it. They passed walking Chrissy and Wynonna showed her the middle finger.

Nicole just rolled her eyes. “Real mature, Wynonna.”

“Eh..that’s how I maintain my image. What’s that?”

“Huh?” 

“Are you high or something. That thing you are holding on, Haught. Is it donut? Good I’m hungry.” Wynonna added.

Nicole shook her head. “No. It’s just some herbal soup. Chrissy made it for me. Said it can help me get better.”

“I didn’t know you are sick?”

“I’m not. Yesterday when I help Mr P in his yard he thought I looked sick and he mentioned it to her. So she brought me this.”

“Huh…..”

“What now…”

“.......”

“Wynonna…”

“Nothing...I didn’t say anything!”

“If you have something to say just say it. I’m too tired to play this game.” Nicole huffed aloud.

“Well, I just noticed that she’s been around quite a lot lately.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“I do and I think I know why.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“Stop it..it’s not like that at all.”

“You are one hot stuff, Sheriff. It’s no brainer that woman flocked to you when my sister is not here. It’s been 6 months already and counting.”

“Shut up…” Nicole clenched her jaw tightly.

Ignoring Nicole’s warning, Wynonna kept on pressing. “Woo...Nicole and Chrissy..sitting in a tree...K..I..S..S..I..N.G!”

“Oh my god, canned it Wynonna! She’s just need someone to talk to. Especially about Waverly. We all know she can’t talk about it with you! You and you emotional state of a 5 years old!” Nicole bursted out.

Silent. Not a peep from Wynonna. Few minutes passed before Nicole sighed in regret. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say that. You know I’ll never do that to Waves. She’s my one and only. I will never find anyone else to replace her!”

“.....”

Looking at the pained expression on Wynonna face, Nicole nudged her. “What?”

“You should consider that, you know.”

Nicole was shocked speechless. “She would want you to. Move on, I mean.”

“We’ll get her back!”

“I just don’t want to get our hopes up again. This time may be the same as the last few times Jeremy called us when he found something but in the end, it’ll just be one of those thing. She’s an angel for fucksake! Why does she want to live with us poor human being!” Wynonna ranted out angrily.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. But I do know that she loved us. Even if she chose to stay as an angel, I really believe that she will not go without telling us goodbye.”

“And you are okay with that? If she come back to just say goodbye?”

“I have to.” Nicole replied sadly.

“Even if it’s going to kill me.” She mumbled the last part quietly.


End file.
